narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sake Time with Sei - Answering the Questions of the People 1
Alright alright alright, the moment some of you fuckers have been waiting for. Have a seat and grab some sake. I'll be answering the questions from my previous blog. So without further adieu, let's begin. Question #1 Xz791 asks, "How would you go about killing a god?" Well, this is an interesting question. And well, there is an obvious answer. It is a question that has plagued the ancients for many years as the gods of evil descended upon their world to wreck havoc. Only the scholars that spent centuries studying the sacred texts managed to find the solution. Their hard work was rewarded as they uncovered the answer. And that answer, my friends, is... Boobs. Question #2 Alpha Olphion asks, "Can Seireitou kill Naruto and Sasuke?" Oh, of course. Anybody can defeat Naruto and Sasuke. All you need is a bowl of beef Ramen and a large white sign that says "Uchiha sucks. Hyūga is #1." The rest is as easy as wearing Shien like a hat. Question #3 Benknightprime asks, "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" A lot. Question #4 Benknightprime asks, "Why is Yoshitsune so much more awesome than everyone?" Awesome is defined as "extremely impressive or daunting; inspiring great admiration, apprehension, or fear". Daunting is defined as "seeming difficult to deal with in anticipation; intimidating". Intimidating is defined as "frighten or overawe (someone), especially in order to make them do what one wants". And so... Yoshitsune frightens us all because of his past life. ...Need I say more? Question #5 Benknightprime asks, "Why is Kirino Kousaka the best girl and only worthy waifu?" Well, Ben. There were many ways to answer this question. So many ways... so many methods... and all of them fitting. But being the classy guy that I am, I opted for the most mature answer possible. I wanted to draw a dick, since her mouth is widened and all, but c'mon, I'm a classy guy. Question #6 Berserkchart486 asks, "Who would win a fight, Hinata or Sakura?" Here's the shocker. I will actually answer this one... seriously. Anyways, let's make a bullet point list for both girls, before tackling the question, listing their skills. Sakura's Skills * Advanced Chakra Control * Strong Fist Taijutsu * Medical Ninjutsu * Strength of a Hundred Seal Hinata's Skills * Byakugan * Breasts * Tenketsu Control Kekkei Genkai * Cleavage * Advanced Chakra Control * Tits * Gentle Fist Taijutsu * Boobs As you can clearly see, Hinata has several more significant skills than Sakura; at least twice as much. So it's blatantly obvious that Hinata is the superior warrior and that is the end of that discussion. Question #7 Ω kaiser Σ asks, "Why does 2+2=Apple Butter? Why does the clouds taste like the sun? And Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" And well, for the sake of saving time, I'll answer all of these questions at once, since my answer is the same for them all. Conclusion So that's all the time we have this week. Be sure to tune in next time for the next Sake Time with Sei! Let's conclude Naruto this week with a bang! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC)